1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug part for releasably connecting a liquid-cooled welding torch to a jack part arranged on a hose package, having a front face, a cylindrical pipe element, at least two axially extending welding wire ducts, at least two cooling ducts each having an orifice and at least two welding current lines each having a contact area.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a jack part for releasably connecting a hose package to a liquid-cooled welding torch, having a cylindrical end piece, at least two axially extending welding wire ducts, at least two cooling ducts each having an orifice and at least two welding current lines each having a contact area.
Finally, the invention relates to a connecting device for releasably connecting a liquid-cooled welding torch to a hose package, and an adapter element for releasably connecting a liquid-cooled single-wire welding torch to a hose package of a multi-wire welding torch.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,279 B1 shows a double-wire welding torch releasably mounted on a hose package. Mounting a plug part connected to the welding torch on a jack part connected to the hose package is accomplished directly or via a connecting body. Two welding current lines projecting into corresponding holes in the jack part project from the plug part. The welding current lines also serve as welding wire ducts. Cooling ducts having check valves are arranged on the plug part. For high currents, which may exceed 2×300 A, such connecting devices for double-wire welding torches are only usable to a limited extent, and welding errors and/or burn-off of the contact areas on the plug part and/or the jack part may occur.
EP 0 983 818 A2 shows a welding torch having a connecting device including a ball joint for connecting to the hose package, including a current line and a shielding gas feed line as well as cooling ducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,823 A describes a welding torch having a flexible hose package including several longitudinally extending chambers, within which the current feed line is arranged and the shielding gas is delivered to the welding torch. A releasable connection between welding torch and hose package is not mentioned.
KR 10-1271986 B1 describes a water-cooled welding device having a specifically arranged feed for the cooling liquid in the hose package. A releasable connection between welding torch and hose package is not mentioned.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,995 A shows an arc welding torch that is connected to the respective electric lines, shielding gas feed line and cooling ducts. A releasable connection between welding torch and hose package is not described.